


Way home

by Smashycat, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Apocalypse, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashycat/pseuds/Smashycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: Ген забирает Сенку из аэропорта.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Way home

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021

Сегодня в Токио было как-то слишком холодно. Ген вздрогнул и завязал шарф плотнее, разворачиваясь спиной: ветер нещадно пробирался сразу под два слоя одежды. Ген достал телефон из нагрудного кармана куртки и сверился со временем. Часы показывали половину десятого вечера — рейс Сенку очевидно задерживали. 

Ген на всякий случай проверил их переписку еще раз: Сенку должен был вернуться в Токио уже час назад, но от него до сих пор не было никаких вестей. Он тут же себя одернул, потому что Сенку не стал бы писать, как только его самолет сел, и как прошел полет — тоже, такие вещи были слишком банальны и сентиментальны, чтобы тратить на них время. Скорее всего, он сразу начал бы с научной конференции, на которую сорвался неделю назад в ночи, потому что такую возможность нельзя было упускать — «ни на миллиметр». 

Ген обреченно выдохнул облачко пара и огляделся. Людей вокруг было совсем мало, а вот такси, желающих сорвать денег, как всегда достаточно. Он сам еле смог найти место на парковке, чтобы оставить на ней свой скутер. Конечно, сейчас Ген жалел, что не приехал на автобусе или том же самом такси: он топтался около аэропорта уже добрых два часа и сильно замерз. Оставалось надеяться, что он не сляжет с температурой или чем похуже, потому что на носу были рождественские съемки, и их нельзя было переносить — график был вплотную забит до самого нового года. 

Хотелось думать, что и Сенку не обрадовался бы, если бы Ген заболел. От одной такой мысли сердце неприятно екнуло — едва заметно, но ощутимо. Ген не особо понимал, зачем он сорвался из теплой квартиры в не самую приятную погоду на другой конец города. Ген не любил врать себе, но сейчас было не время для самоанализа, поэтому он просто затолкнул мысли подальше, пообещав, что подумает обо всем попозже.

Шлем, висящий на руле, опасно покачнулся от ветра. Ген для надежности перевесил его и присел на остывшее сидение. Сколько еще оставалось ждать? Ген надеялся, что Сенку не удастся скрыться от него на такси, иначе все это было зря. Тем более они не виделись уже несколько недель, если не месяц с лишним, Ген был весь завален работой, а у Сенку были важные исследования со сложными названиями, которые Ген не смог бы произнести даже после нескольких попыток. 

Поднеся руки к губам, он попытался их согреть: пальцы замерзли и уже практически не слушались, а перчатки Ген предательски оставил дома, пока носился по квартире, как бешеная пчела, в попытках собраться и не забыть ключи. Ген встряхнул головой и громко чихнул. Наверное, придется вернуться домой, если Сенку не появится в течение часа. 

Да, это был уже четвертый раз, когда Ген упорно намеревался так поступить. На этот раз он точно так и сделает. 

Вообще Ген спокойно мог зайти в аэропорт, но встретиться там лицом к лицу с Сенку было бы... довольно странно. После трансатлантического перелета Сенку точно устал, и Ген не понаслышке знал, что это тот еще ад, поэтому оставаться на улице казалось безопаснее. 

Ген открыл на телефоне новости авиакомпании, но ни о каких задержках там не было. Расписание рейса оставалось таким же, как с утра, совсем ничего не поменялось. Ген обреченно цокнул языком: все, чем он сейчас мог заниматься — это разглядывать прохожих и улицу вокруг. Фонари по обе стороны горели теплым желтым, где-то уже слышалась рождественская музыка, хотя было только начало декабря. У кого-то в машине горела гирлянда. 

Было удивительно, что люди никуда не торопились. Возможно, сказывалось позднее время, а может, дело было в чем-то другом. Девушка, которая садилась в машину рядом, громко разговаривала по телефону. Из разговора Ген понял, что она прилетела к матери на день рождения, и они будут праздновать в кафе. Название Ген уже не услышал — девушка громко захлопнула дверь такси, отрезая себя от остального мира.

У Сенку ведь тоже скоро день рождения, мгновенно пронеслось в голове. Вот и еще один год прошел — так быстро! — а ведь Ген даже пока не знал, что подарить. Стоило поскорее об этом задуматься, иначе он мог просто не успеть купить подарок в срок. Лучше было спросить у Сенку напрямую, что ему нужно — если такие вещи еще остались и были Гену по карману — или у Бьякуи — тот вряд ли знал, но мог хотя бы подать идею. 

Ген завис над экраном телефона. Провел по нему пальцем, стирая капли воды. На волосах они тоже появились — и на сидении вместе со шлемом. Ген поднял голову и не ошибся: снег. Медленно падая на землю, снежинки тут же таяли — для них было слишком тепло. Туч на небе видно не было, небо казалось чистым и темным, будто черную и синюю краску смешали на холсте, из-за этого звезды сияли ярче обычного, выделяясь на нем белыми точками. 

За свою жизнь Ген встречал много людей, и некоторые утверждали, что звезды — это души умерших людей. Или их же исполнившиеся мечты. И только Сенку был первым, кто тут же ответил, что это — в первую очередь, массивные газовые шары, внутри которых происходят реакции термоядерного синтеза. А дальше он начал раздраженно объяснять, какие виды звезд бывают, как они удерживаются в состоянии равновесия и почему светятся. Ген внимательно слушал, хотя часть вообще не понимал, но Сенку как будто бы слышал его мысли — тут же пытался разъяснить совсем непонятные термины.  
Наверное, люди, не знакомые с объяснениями Сенку, посчитали бы их скучными и безумно научными. Но только не Ген. Поэтому сейчас, смотря в небо на светящиеся звезды, он вспоминал тот длинный монолог Сенку, и это грело душу. Вдруг захотелось, чтобы Сенку скорее уже вышел из терминала к нему и снова стал... что-нибудь. Бесконечно говорить о науке, например. 

На периферии зрения замаячила знакомая прическа. Ген тут же повернул голову налево — и правда, Сенку бодрым шагом направлялся прямо к нему по узкому коридору, ведущему от аэропорта к парковке. Ген даже с такого расстояния видел, как сильно растрепались его волосы — еще сильнее, чем обычно. Он усмехнулся и мгновенно собрался. 

— Сенку-чан, это ты! Какая неожиданность! — он развел руками, широко улыбаясь. — Как прошел полет? 

Сенку чуть помедлил, быстро просканировал его и хмыкнул. 

— Нормально, я почти закончил исследование, ради материалов которого ездил, — Сенку привычно поковырялся в ухе и зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Ген зацепился взглядом за усталый вид, помятый ворот рубашки, торчащий из-под куртки, закинутую на плечо сумку и след от ручки на левой руке. Да, Сенку, как всегда, работал на износ, игнорируя сон и еду и не замечая ничего, кроме поставленной задачи. 

— А я мимо проезжал, — беззаботно улыбнулся Ген. — Вспомнил, что ты сегодня возвращаешься, и заскочил. Подбросить тебя до дома? 

Он поднялся с сидения и достал второй шлем. Обхватив по обе стороны, протянул Сенку, наклонив голову вбок. Сенку скептически приподнял бровь, будто хотел спросить: «Мимо проезжал? Серьезно?» — и не поверил ни на секунду. Скользнул взглядом по ладоням, которые Ген неосторожно выставил прямо на обозрение. Они покраснели от холода, костяшки обветрились, на запястье, казалось, даже вены выступили.

Если Сенку что и понял, то не показал. Просто взял протянутый шлем, мазнув пальцами по пальцам Гена, и ловко надел, будто делал это ежедневно. У Сенку руки были теплыми и шершавыми, контрастировали с ледяными пальцами Гена. От одного такого касания волоски на загривке встали дыбом, а по всему телу словно пропустили электрический заряд.

Ген заправил черную прядь за ухо и вслед за Сенку надел шлем, скрывая легкий румянец на щеках. 

— Конференция была посвящена нейропсихофармакологии, — Сенку первым нарушил тишину, садясь на мотоцикл позади Гена и хватаясь руками за задник, — и она оказалась отличной, очень информативной, не зря я на нее сорвался.

— Сенку-чан, — прервал его Ген, убирая подножку, — ты начни хотя бы с города! 

— Орландо, — быстро отозвался Сенку. Голос звучал приглушенно из-за шлема и ветра, его было едва слышно, а зная талант Сенку тараторить и рассказывать обо всем и сразу, Ген поспешил прийти на помощь — не зря же он был лучшим менталистом.

— Сенку-чан, давай позже, а то совсем ничего не слышно, — обернувшись назад, громко сказал он. Кажется, Сенку ответил что-то между «разумеется» и «конечно». 

А потом Ген почувствовал, как тот будто лег ему на спину и над самым ухом — насколько это было возможно — произнес: 

— Следи за дорогой, Ген, — и отодвинулся обратно. — Потом расскажу, если захочешь.

Ген смог только кивнуть, слишком резко газуя и выезжая на шоссе. Сердце застучало в грудной клетке, набатом отдавалась кровь в ушах, тело стало ватным — не помог даже холод. Кончики замерзших пальцев на руле дергало, спиной ощущалось фантомное тепло: все равно отодвигаться на скутере было особо некуда. Ген прокашлялся и отогнал все мешающие мысли прочь — сейчас он был за рулем, нельзя было отвлекаться.

Надо было следить за дорогой. Его попросили, в конце концов. 

О сегодняшнем можно будет подумать в спокойной обстановке, желательно, подальше от Сенку. Рядом с ним трезво думать не особо получалось — как и держать лицо.

***

Дорога до дома Сенку оказалось быстрой, они долетели практически без пробок. Ген осторожно припарковался, убрал шлем Сенку и поежился. Температура стремительно падала, нужно было скорее попрощаться и ехать домой — готовиться к завтрашнему шоу, отпаиваться чем-нибудь горячим.

При мысли о последнем живот Гена предательски заурчал. Ген позволил себе грустно улыбнуться, посмотрел на свет в окнах квартир и глубоко вдохнул. Наверное, воображение разыгралось, но в воздухе чувствовался запах рамена. На душе сделалось тоскливо — в огромной квартире его никто не ждал, и, тем более, не готовил ужин. 

— Ну и долго ты там копаться будешь? — громко окликнул его Сенку. Он успел слезть и теперь замер на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Ген вынырнул из котла мыслей и непонимающе уставился на него, сунув руки в карманы. 

— Не прикидывайся идиотом, — продолжил Сенку, — не знаю, сколько ты проторчал на морозе, но могу прикинуть: самолет-то задержали на два с половиной часа. Выглядишь ты паршиво. В лучшем случае, у тебя будет насморк, как обычно, в худшем — свалишься с простудой прямо перед рождеством. Давай, шевелись.

— Не переживай за меня, Сенку-чан, — Ген легко отмахнулся от всех его слов, которые приятно осели в груди, — как приеду домой, сразу закинусь лекарствами. Все ок.

Сенку пару секунд смотрел на него в упор, а потом развернулся и пошел к квартире, бросив через плечо: 

— Старик сегодня ночует не дома, так что ты никому не помешаешь. 

— Только если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы я остался, Сенку-чан, — ответил Ген ему в спину. Он мог поклясться, что Сенку громко хмыкнул. 

Ген быстро взял шлемы в руки, включил сигнализацию, подогнав скутер ближе к дому, и поднялся по лестнице. Дверь в квартиру была распахнута, как будто Сенку точно знал, что Ген не откажется.

Хотя, может, и знал. Насквозь видел же.

Ген быстро взглянул на небо, вспоминая догадки людей о том, почему звезды светятся. У него давно было собственное предположение: чтобы люди всегда могли отыскать свою среди миллиардов других.

И вернуться к ней — даже спустя тысячи лет.


End file.
